


Dead Women's Tales

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Dead Women's Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Dead Women’s Tales by RSS

_Dead Women’s Tales_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda and another woman are drinking inside a crowded bar. Amanda has long black hair underneath a floppy hat and is wearing dark sunglasses on her bronzed face. The other woman is Lenore Frew. She has long auburn hair and blue eyes and has on a short white dress. Lenore is also an Immortal. A server comes by with two drinks and Amanda turns away. Lenore smiles at the woman and hands her the money for the drinks plus a large tip. “Here you go, darling.” 

Lenore takes a sip of her drink. “I think after this drink I’ll be ready.” 

“Whatever you say. It’s your funeral.” 

They finish their drink and walk out of the bar and to the docks. It’s a lovely August night; warm and dry with a slight breeze. There is no moon and the stars fill the skies. 

Lenore leads Amanda under an overpass. Amanda puts on leather gloves. Lenore puts her back up against a wall and faces the river. Amanda stands between Lenore and the river. “Are you sure you want to do it this way?” 

“Details, we’ve got to make it look good.” 

Lenore slips off one shoe and rests her foot on top of it as Amanda takes a gun from her handbag. Lenore holds her purse in one hand. Amanda shoots Lenore twice in the belly and Lenore drops her purse and limps a couple of steps forward. Amanda helps Lenore lie face up on the ground then empties her gun into Lenore’s chest. Amanda throws the gun into the river then takes an instant camera out of her purse. She snaps two pictures of Lenore’s body. Amanda rolls Lenore into the river then snaps two more pictures of her before she tosses the camera into the river and runs away. 

* * *

Amanda is in the car Lenore rented and drives up to a waiting car. She gets out and two men in the other car get out of their car. As she approaches one of the men calls out, “Jacques?” 

“Yes.” 

“You have something you want to show us?” 

Amanda hands the men the four pictures and they shine a penlight on the pictures. “Interesting photographs. There is something in the suitcase by the curb you may also find interesting.” 

Amanda picks up the suitcase as the men get back in their car. Opening the suitcase, she sees it’s filled with bundles of money. She flips through one of the bundles to make sure they are full of money, not blank paper. 

“Jacques, should we want your talent again, how could we get in touch with you?” 

“As with this time. If I am interested in one of your contracts, I’ll know it. I will get in touch.” 

The men drive away. Amanda gets in the rental car and drives to her Mercedes. 

* * *

Amanda switches to her Mercedes and drives along the riverbank. She takes off her hat and wig as Amanda feels the buzz of another Immortal. _Lenore._ Amanda sees a figure waving in the darkness and she pulls up alongside the figure. Lenore opens a rear door and takes two towels off the seat. She dries herself a bit then wraps one towel around her head and another around her body then steps inside the back seat. 

“How did it go, Amanda?” 

“Textbook.” Amanda holds up the suitcase then drives. 

“That’s great, but right now I care most about getting into a shower.” 

“I can’t wait to get this paint off me myself.” 

“That should be your natural shade by now. It’s August.” 

“I haven’t been able to get to the tropics this summer.” Amanda thinks back to one tropical summer. 

* * *

**THE BAHAMAS, AUGUST, 1720**

Amanda is in a tavern with Billy Toliver, a short thin man with rustic features; Amanda wouldn’t be spending time with, except he was babbling about a fortune. She has been making sure his glass is always full. There’s a science to plying a man with rum: he needs to be drunk enough to tell all he knows but not so drunk he’s unintelligible. 

“I served with Captain Calico on the _Anne Avenger._ ” 

“You were a buccaneer?” 

“Aye, when the British man-o-war came, I knew we were done. While the rest of the crew fought on the deck, Jim Smith and I went for the Captain’s cabin. There we found the map.” 

“A treasure map?” 

“Aye, where we buried the ship‘s booty a fortnight before. The man-o-war was on the starboard so we launched a long boat off the port. We weren’t far from shore and we decided to split up. So we split up the map and went separate ways. Tomorrow night it would be a year. That’s when we planned to meet.” 

“Tomorrow night?” 

“Aye, at the Ram’s Head Tavern.” 

“That is a fine tale, but these taverns are full of men telling tales to women.” 

“Aye, but do these other men have maps?” Billy reaches inside his clothes and pulls out a tin. 

“I believe you! Put it back! There are too many eyes here.” 

Billy stares for a moment then puts the tin back inside his clothes and Amanda pours him more rum. She realizes her decision to stay with him may pay off handsomely. Her problem now is to get him to stay quiet. She prods him to drink quicker. 

* * *

An officer and some soldiers walk into the tavern, but they’re not there to drink. The officer discretely hands a woman some money and the woman looks Billy’s way. The officer and soldiers walk up to Billy. “You are under arrest!” 

Two soldiers grab Billy and Amanda grabs on to Billy as well. “Do not take him!” 

“Out of the way woman!” 

A soldier pulls her off Billy and shoves her to the ground. The officer and soldiers take Billy out of the tavern. Amanda discretely looks at the tin inside her sleeve. _A little luck is often better than a lot of planning._

* * *

As Amanda approaches the Ram’s Head, she senses another Immortal. Taking a deep breath, Amanda walks inside the tavern. The Immortal is a pretty woman with auburn hair. And in the company of a big, burly man. _That’s as good a place as any to start asking._ Amanda walks up to the couple. “Would either of you know Jim Smith?” 

The man gives a knowing smile. “I know Jim Smith. Why are you looking for him?” 

The man does a poor job of disguising he’s Jim Smith. “Billy Toliver can’t meet him. So I have come in his place. Is there someplace we can talk, alone?” 

He turns to the woman. “Wait here, my lovely. Come with me --” 

“Amanda.” 

He leads Amanda to an upstairs room. When Amanda enters he closes the door behind her. “Why did Billy not come himself?” 

“You are Jim Smith.” 

“Do not trifle with me. He should have come himself.” 

“He could not make it. He will probably be in prison for a long time or shortly be dangling from a rope.” 

“The map. Do you know where it is?” 

“I have it. Not with me of course.” Amanda did have it on her. 

“You are a sly one. So I am to deal with you?” 

“Yes, the same deal you had with Billy.” 

“We will meet tomorrow morning at the docks.” 

* * *

The buzz of another Immortal rouses Amanda from her sleep. Instinctively, she grabs her sword and rushes to the door, holding her weapon at the ready. She hears a woman’s voice. 

“I’ve come to talk, not to fight.” 

Amanda cracks open the door to see the woman who was with Jim Smith, her sword in a defensive posture. Amanda opens the door and steps back. The woman steps inside and points her sword down. Amanda follows suit. The woman lays her sword against the wall and extends her hand. “Lenore Frew.” 

Amanda closes the door and takes the woman’s hand. “Amanda.” 

“An old one?” 

“A young one? You didn’t come here this time to talk about age.” 

“Jim tells me you struck a bargain with him. Half the treasure for him and half for you. I convinced Jim to have me come along. I want a third.” 

“I did not agree to that; I am taking half. What Jim wants to do with his half is none of my affair.” 

“Well he will not give me anything, except perhaps a dress.” 

“’Tis your problem.” 

“It could be our fortune. A third for me and two thirds for you.” 

“What is your plan, to stick your blade in Jim’s back?” 

“Is that what you did to Billy?” 

“I do not kill mortals for money.” 

“What about Immortals?” 

“Not unless they try to cheat me out of mine.” Amanda doesn’t want Lenore to think she can cheat her with impunity. 

“I’m glad to hear that. The treasure is on a nearby island; be ready when I make my move. We’ll leave Jim alive and perhaps with a better understanding of the power of women.” 

* * *

The trio row to a small, uninhabited island. Jim’s half of the map takes them to the island’s interior, Amanda’s half leads them to the treasure chest. They dig up the chest then carry it to the boat. As Jim launches the craft, Amanda and Lenore sit waiting. Lenore takes out a gun and shoots Amanda. She feels a sharp pain in her side and falls down as Lenore takes out another gun. She points the second gun at Jim who is still outside the boat. 

“Take your hands off the boat and walk back to shore, unless you want to share Amanda’s fate.” 

“You expect me to just let you get away with my treasure?” 

Lenore leans forward and puts the gun close to Jim’s face. “It is my treasure now.” 

Jim grabs Lenore’s gun but she pushes him back. Amanda hears a loud splash as Lenore scrambles for the oars and rows quickly. Amanda hears Jim yelling. 

“You wench! Come back here, you whore! I’m warning you come back here wench! I’m telling you for the last time!” 

There’s a gunshot and Lenore cries out and slumps over. Amanda feels the boat drifting quickly as the life drains out of her. 

* * *

Amanda comes back to life. There is an early morning light. Lenore rows steadily and smiles at Amanda. “You know when to wake up. We’re almost at the shore.” 

Amanda sits up and sees they are in a cove. “He didn’t shoot you?” 

“No, I just decided to make him think he did. It was our good fortune he had the wits to keep the gun out of the water. Now he believes there are two dead women and a treasure chest floating in a boat on the ocean.” 

“You could have told me of your plan to shoot me.” 

“I doubt you would have trusted me alone with your lifeless body.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Unfortunately, the sea soon claimed Amanda’s share of that fortune. She hopes she’ll have better luck with this fortune; there are a number of renovations she’d like to make to The Sanctuary. 

Amanda enters the bar, empty except for Lenore. She has on one of Amanda’s robes and matching slippers. She has emptied the suitcase and divided the money into two equal piles. She has already helped herself to a drink. Pouring herself a drink, Amanda sits next to Lenore. 

“I see you’re still your efficient self.” 

“Yes, I figured twenty-five thousand makes for a soft pillow. After all, we’ve been up all night.” 

Amanda looks at the clock; it’s 7:45 am. She senses another Immortal. Lenore looks worried. “Don’t worry. A friend of mine also lives here.” 

Nick enters The Sanctuary looking dejected. He sees Lenore and his look changes to one of surprise. He takes a picture out of his pocket then alternately looks at the picture and Lenore. 

“Lenore Frew?” 

Lenore smiles. “Yes, how did you know?” 

“The Paris police and I have spent the last thirty-six hours looking for you. The consensus was you‘re in the Seine.” 

“Looks like our plan worked.” 

“It was your plan, darling, I was just along for the ride.” 

“So your friend is a cop?” 

“I’m a private detective.” 

“How did you get involved in this case?” 

“When you pulled your little disappearing act the police figured they had to find you before your boyfriend’s friends did. My company’s owner decided it would be good to do the local police a favor.” 

Amanda looks at Lenore. “They like doing charity work.” 

“How commendable. Better luck next time, ah--?” 

“Nick Wolfe. It looks like I’ve got luck this time. You and I are going to the police.” 

“No, I went through a lot of trouble to get dead and I intend to stay that way.” 

“You’ll go if I have to carry you.” 

“While that might be fun it’s not going to happen. Amanda will tell you I know how to make myself dead.” 

“Nick, she’s very good at it. She’s got a three hundred year jump on you in the Immortality department.” 

“Your boyfriend is a gangster. Do you know how much misery he’s caused?” 

“First brute force, now an appeal to my sense of humanity. I know where he keeps his books. I can tell you how to shut him down and put him away. You only have to say the magic words.” 

“Please?” 

“He does have a sense of humor.” Lenore takes a glance at the money. “Twenty-five thousand.” 

“What!” 

“You’re the one who believes in charity. If you want him it’ll cost you twenty-five thousand. Not much to put a stop to all that misery.” 

Amanda takes a deep breath then pushes her stack of money into Lenore’s stack. “Here.” 

“Amanda, you’ve got yourself an expensive boyfriend.” 

Amanda’s mind drifts back to another time she went along with one of Lenore’s schemes. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1935**

Amanda steps off the train at Grand Central Station. There are the sounds and smells of a busy railroad terminal and the buzz of another Immortal. Amanda looks around and spots Lenore. They smile and walk to each other. 

“Did you have a nice trip, Amanda?” 

“Wasn’t bad. What’s the deal?” 

“Half a fortune. Do you know the 208 club in Brooklyn?” 

“I went there when it was a speakeasy.” 

“It hasn’t changed much, only it’s legal now. Go there tomorrow about noon. Tell them you can sing and dance.” 

“Should I tell them you sent me?” 

“No! We don’t know each other.” 

“I understand.” 

“If they offer you another job take it. Do you know what Alfred Schwartz looks like?” 

“Fritz Schwartz?” 

“Yeah, know him?” 

“I know him, from what I read in the papers.” 

“Good, he’ll be there. Make eyes at him. I’m sure he’ll be making them at you.” 

* * *

Amanda performs a song and dance routine at the nightclub. Fritz Schwartz is with a large man and Lenore. Schwartz has had his eyes on Amanda during her entire performance. After Amanda’s routine she walks into her dressing room. A few moments later Lenore walks in. 

“All right Lenore, I’m here and your gangster boyfriend has been making eyes at me. Do you mind telling me what’s going on?” 

“The G-men are closing in on him. I’ve convinced him to bury his fortune so he won’t be broke when he gets out of jail. In a couple days me, Fritz, and Weiss, the big guy next to him, will be going upstate to bury his treasure.” 

“Just like in the pirate days.” 

“That’s where I got the idea.” 

“Where do I fit in?” 

Lenore gives a broad smile. 

* * *

Amanda is in a motel room outside Monroe, New York, checked in as Amanda Deveraux. When Fritz proposed the meeting Amanda told him she’d sign the register “Deveraux” because what he proposed sounded so “French”. 

There’s a knock on her door. When Amanda opens the door, Fritz is there with a bottle of champagne. Amanda puts on a phony French accent. “Oh monsieur, what is this? Champagne, 1923.” 

“Yeah, only the best mademoiselle.” 

Amanda closes the door without locking it. Fritz gives her a long kiss. Suddenly, Lenore bursts inside the room. “What is going on here! You tramp!” 

Fritz steps away from Amanda. “Lenore, don‘t get excited.” 

“I won’t get excited, I’ll just get this floozy.” 

Lenore reaches into her purse as Amanda charges at her. Lenore takes out a knife and rams it into Amanda’s abdomen. She staggers backwards. 

“Lenore, what did you do?” Fritz exclaims. 

“I taught her not to try to steal my man.” 

Amanda lifts her skirt, takes out a pistol, and shoots Lenore in the chest. Lenore stands motionless for a moment then falls forward as Weiss walks in the room. He and Fritz look at the two women. Weiss checks Lenore’s pulse. Amanda looses consciousness. 

* * *

When Amanda comes back to life, she feels a sharp pain in her gut and pulls out the knife. Seconds later Lenore comes alive. 

“I hope this buried treasure is worth it, Lenore.” 

“Oh, it’s worth it, Amanda.” 

“I’m glad you were right about Fritz.” 

“He’s facing five to ten years in jail. The last thing he would want to do is try to explain two murdered women.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Fritz never made it to jail. Two days later rival gang members gunned him and Weiss down. Amanda’s share of the fortune didn’t last much longer after a run of bad luck in Monte Carlo. 

Amanda, Nick, and Lenore are at the airport. Lenore will leave for England soon. Amanda makes an anonymous phone call to the police from a public phone, telling them where to find a second set of books in the offices of a front company. 

“It’s done!” 

“Thanks, Amanda.” 

“Anytime you want me to do your dirty work.” 

“I can’t stand the idea of him only standing for these lesser charges.” 

Lenore smiles. “You’re not in America. There should be enough to put him away for at least ten years. That’s about the usual for murder here. Well, I’d better board my plane. Nice meeting you, Nick. Better luck next time we do business, Amanda.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Nick walk into The Sanctuary. “I still don’t like it.” 

“Lenore was right you know. Jail time is jail time. Cataloguing crimes sounds good but it doesn’t really accomplish anything.” 

“Amanda, I’ll pay you back.” 

“Let me see, twenty-five thousand over one thousand years is how much a month? Don’t worry about it. Lenore always comes up with these great plans that get me a lot of money. The plans always work flawlessly but somehow I never get to hold onto the money for long.” 

“A fool and her money?” 

“Cheap shot, Nick.” 

THE END 

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
